


Animal Magnetism

by Peevesie_Fics



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peevesie_Fics/pseuds/Peevesie_Fics
Summary: The story of how Donkey and Dragon went from 'PLEASE DON'T EAT ME' to 'If I need you I'll whistle'.
Relationships: Donkey/Dragon (Shrek), Fiona/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Animal Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I did for fun. This is my first time writing these characters, actually this is my first non-Coco fanfiction, so I hope I didn't mess it up.

Donkey trudged down feeling thoroughly dejected. He was in that mood where everything seems hopeless and your mind turns into a void and you feel like curling up somewhere and lying there for eternity. He was so miserable that he didn't notice anything about him at all as he aimlessly walked to the river, not even the magnitudinous creature a few feet away from him until he heard loud sniffling.

He jumped in alarm when he saw the dragon so close to him after they had almost been incinerated trying to escape from her. Yet she didn't seem so predisposed to violence at the moment, he noticed after he had collected himself. On the contrary, she was melancholy like him, gingerly dabbing at her eyes with her tremendous claws.

Donkey was intrigued and employed his first instinct - talk. 'Hey!' he said to her cheerfully, ears perking up. She turned to him, and he realised she looked a lot less intimidating when she was sitting quietly in broad daylight than when she was in a dark castle trying to burn everyone to a crisp.

'How did you get out of the tower?' he tried, before wondering if that was the most tactful question, considering he had had a part in getting her stuck there in the first place. She turned away. Donkey gathered from her dejected snort that she either didn't want to talk about it or it didn't matter how she had gotten out.

'Uh,' he tried again. 'I'm sorry for leaving you there. We were rescuing the princess, and you got mad, and we, uh, didn't want to get killed, but we -'

Dragon gave a short rumble and smiled.

'So ... Uh, no hard feelings?'

Affirmative snort. She was smiling down at time and seemed happy at any rate, at least happier than she had been when he first saw her.

Donkey wondered if he should apologise for not being able to return her feelings and get it over with. What had Fiona said when he had asked her how to let down a woman without hurting her feelings and being burnt to a crisp? 'Tell her she's not your true love,' something like that. Donkey looked up at Dragon's piercing eyes and contemplated that. "I'm sorry, you are not my true love." It sounded too dumb. How else could he phrase that? Back in the tower he had said whatever he could to get her to stop trying to kiss him. Should he try something like that? But the situation was less desperate now, she didn't seem likely to lift him up by the tail and try to get intimate anytime soon. She must have been very lonely in that castle to get so attached to him so soon, he supposed. Maybe she just needed some company and to live a proper life for a while to get over him.

She had gone back to looking at the river, but she looked vaguely contented now, with a small smile on her face. The afternoon light reflected from the water was playing on her scales. He decided not to say anything about that for the moment, at least until he could come up with a better way to tell her ...

An inquisitive little roar broke into his reverie. She was tilting her head slightly and looking at him with curious eyes. He was not fluent in Dragon, but he could sense what what she was saying by his animal instincts. He gathered that she was asking something about his situation. This reminded him of the reason he was there and his ears drooped again. 'It's Shrek,' he said mournfully. 'He said I'm annoying and useless and didn't let me go with him to his swamp.'

Dragon let out a sad and indignant snort.

'Uh, thanks. And you know what else? I think he and Fiona are in love, but he didn't even let her talk to him. He just _gave_ her to Lord Farquaad. Farquaad _hates_ all fairytale creatures, he's evil.'

Louder snort. She narrowed her eyes, looking determined.

'We - should stop it? How? ... Wait ... he hates fairytale creatures! He hates ogres! You know what happens after sunset, right? And Fu- Farquaad is definitely not her true love and he can't undo the curse. What will he do to Fiona when he finds out?!'

Dragon roared in agreement and indignation this time.

'You're right, we can't let this happen.' He got up and began to pace fast in a circle. 'Fiona can't marry Farquaad. We need to stop it.' He paced some more. 'I'll have to talk some sense into Shrek first, like I should have been doing all this time. I'll tell him he's an idiot and that he can't keep pushing away people who care for him. Not me, not Fiona. And I'll get him to go crash the wedding. We have to save the princess.'

Dragon's enthusiastic expression told him she was ready to guard the princess for a while longer.

He stopped pacing and turned to her. 'Can you fly us there?'

Dismissive snort.

'Great. And if anything goes wrong, you can just eat him, right? Do you eat people?'

Another dismissive snort. _I have eaten enough men when I was guarding the princess, what's one more?_ 'Great.' He was getting more fluent in Dragon already. Probably the animal instincts.

Donkey sat down and pondered. 'Uh, Dragon? Do you think Shrek is Fiona's true love?'

She looked at the water thoughtfully and let out a rumble. _He rescued her._ Right, he had rescued her from the castle. That was how it was supposed to be.

Donkey started pacing again. 'So we both think they are each other's true love. And we are animals, how wrong can we be? Right. We will crash the wedding, now I just have to convince Shrek. It's still a while to sunset, but they could be getting married anytime ...' He started pacing twice as fast.

'I've got it!' he said after a few minutes of pacing at a dizzying rate. 'You stay here, I'll call you when I need you, all right? I'll, I'll whistle.'

Dragon looked excited now. She roared at the sky and Donkey laughed.

'We got this,' he said. 'You'll fly us there and eat Farquaad if anything goes wrong.' Something about the malicious glint in Dragon's eyes told him that she was planning to eat him whether anything went wrong or not. He could live with that. 'He deserves to be eaten,' he told her conspiratorially. 'Better for us all if he's eaten. And then, after Farquaad is out of the way, Shrek can kiss Fiona and undo the curse!'

Dragon roared even louder. The prospect of eating a man and finally seeing Fiona with her true love must have been appealing.

'I'll go talk to Shrek now,' he said and turned to go. His mood had done a one-eighty degree already and now he meant business. Dragon roared after him again and he called back, 'If I need you I'll whistle!' Saying so he laughed to himself and trotted. He would have to talk to her again after they saved the day. Which they would.

She was not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I was halfway through writing a poetic description of Dragon's crimson scales before I remembered Donkey is colour blind. Hehe.  
> I imagine Donkey began to return Dragon's feelings here and they officially got together sometime after this and before Shrek and Fiona's wedding.  
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
